


Cryin' In The Club

by FluffyGhosty



Series: Sam x Reader fics [14]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, College, Drinking, F/M, Gen, Party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 02:21:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17133227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FluffyGhosty/pseuds/FluffyGhosty
Summary: Reader gets dragged to a party on campus by her roommate. Here she meets Sam.





	Cryin' In The Club

A hand on your hip distracts you from your textbook, making you grumble at whosoever dares disturb you. You look up to see your roommate Jen wearing a grin and a slutty outfit. You don't even need to talk to her to know her plan.

"No." You growl and look back to your book.

"Come on (y/n), this party is over at the Stigma house, theirs are the best! They have the cutest guys!"

"If you find asshole alcoholics cute then totally." You grumble as you try to focus.

"I'll make you a deal. I will give you fifty dollars to come, and if you don't find anyone then you can keep it." This offer finally got your attention, but you were still skeptical.

"I'm not dressing like a slut." You comment as you eye her dress.

"But you are dressing up, come on." She grabbed your hand and pulled you from the bed, the book on your lap falling to the floor.

****Later****

You walk up to the party, an arm weaving through yours catching your attention. You look over to see none other than Jen with a wicked grin on her face. She pulls you towards the building as you pull up the strapless top she forced you into. 

The building is extremely loud, the music overpowering your ability to think. There are kegs scattered around the kitchen, red cups littering every inch of visable space, a makeshift dance floor in the living room, and a sitting area in the basement.

"I'm going downstairs. Have fun." You flash her a fake smile as you walk down the stairs, patting the oversized bag on your hip that you carefully slipped your book into.

When you get downstairs you see an ongoing beer pong game, some drunken idiots making out in the corner, and a bunch if girls giggling as they cling to two guys playing pool. One thing however does catch your eye, a boy sitting next to the fireplace with his nose in a book. You can't help the grin on your face as you walk over to him.

"This seat taken?" You ask, pulling him from the book he was reading.

He flashed you a small smile showing off his dimples as he shook his and scooted over. "Go ahead."

You smile and plop down next to him, pulling out your text book and set it on your lap. "You seem to be enjoying the party." You see him smile, now noticing the dimples in his cheeks. Cute.

"My buddy Brody lives in this building, he dragged me along. Same goes for you?" He asked, putting a bookmark in his book.

"Yea, my roommate Jen bribed me, though I just wanna finish my damn ecology homework." You sigh, flipping open the book.

"I took that class last year, I could help if you want." He smiled kindly and gestured to the book with hopeful eyes.

You hesitate for a moment but finally give in. "I'm (y/n)." You offer a smile, his own growing slightly.

"Sam. So what part are you on?" He asks as you hand him the book.

He was indeed a huge help, for maybe five minutes. After that you both got distracted and started talking about other things. Turns out he is here on a full ride for pre law, if that's not hot enough he is a total gentleman. You could quickly feel yourself growing to like this man who had at some point moved closer so now you were shoulder to shoulder. His dimples shined in the light, making you flash a pair of your own.

After a couple of drinks you both decided to try your hand at pool, Sam more than willing to help you learn. He would bend you over the table to help you position the cue correct to make the perfect shots. After he kicked your ass multiple times you decided to reclaim your spot next to the fireplace. 

You giggle as you fall back into your spot, Sam laughing as well as he say next to you. "That was fun, but you are a total freaking cheat!"

He gave you a fake look of shock "How so?"

Your fingers expertly laced their way around his arm, pulling you closer to him. "Because you just took on a newbie at expert level, which is extremely unfair!" You giggle and lean into his shoulder.

"I tried to help! I left open so many shots you could have won so easily." He laughed, leaning into you more.

"I had no clue what I was doing! Besides you were distracting me." You grumble the last part playfully.

"How? I was standing there."

"Exactly!" You exclaimed as you sat up. "You are so smart and nice and cute and sexy you.... You..." You lost your train of thought, the alcohol getting to you.

"Maybe it's time you head back." Sam smiled as he pulled you to your feet.

"You drank the same amount as I did, why aren't you wasted?" You slurred your words as you looked up to him.

"I have a high tolerance, something you obviously don't have." He chuckled as he wrapped an arm around your shoulders to walk with you up stairs.

"Hey, I bet it's because of how tall you are. Holy shit.... You are really tall..." You giggle to yourself"

"Did you just now notice?" He cracked a smile down at you as you left the building, walking down the sidewalk.

"No, I'm just now saying something." You yawn as you lean into his shoulder. What could you say, you were a very sleepy drunk.

***  
By the time you woke up you were in a bed you didn't recognize in a room you couldn't place either. You pulled back the sheets and tried to sit up, a head splitting migraine ringing your ears. After looking down, you realize you aren't in your clothes either. Instead you were dressed in guys basketball shorts and an oversized t-shirt that was way too big for you.

The door opened revealing a tall man that seemed fairly familiar. He was carrying a couple coffee cups along with a paper bag smelling of takeout. You didn't know who this man was, but he was after your heart.

"Hey, I didn't know how you like your coffee so I just got it black." He handed you the cup along with the bag.

"Thanks. I don't mean to sound rude or anything, but you're the guy from the party last night right?" You asked, unsure of his intentions yet.

"So you do remember me." He chuckles as he sits next to you. "It's Sam. You were pretty out of it last night."

"We didn't, uh, you know...?" You gestured between the both of you, his eyes going wide as he almost spilt his coffee.

"No, no. I brought you back to avoid you getting caught in a situation like that."

You give him a warm smile and tap his shoulder with your own. "My hero." 

He smiles and sips his drink, eyes glued to the wall in front of you. You can see some nerves in the way he carried himself. He's not as reassured as he was last night, he seems on edge for some reason.

"So Sam, thank you for helping me with my homework." You smile and stand, feeling slightly better.

"Sure, hey if you ever need any more help let me know." He smiled and stood as well.

"Give me your hand." He did as you said, you taking a pen from your bag and writing your number on it. "If you ever need someone to talk to or just want to hang out let me know."

"Yea, uh, sure." He smiled akwardly at you.

You grab your stuff and wave him goodbye, the door closing behind you. You can't help the smile on your face as you walk down the hall, a few guys giving you wierd looks. You realize you are still in his clothes and you can't help but chuckle to yourself. As you open the door to the building you feel your phone buzz in your pocket, a face-splitting grin taking over.


End file.
